


Somebody Someday

by blushingharpy



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingharpy/pseuds/blushingharpy
Summary: Five Disney men come to woo Jasmine before she finally settles on the man she's going to marry. Based on a prompt at DisneyKink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different than the prompt. OP wanted 5 Royals. I picked 5 Disney men. OP wanted eventual Jasmine/Aladdin, which I did ... kinda. I don't know if OP wanted so much smut. But this is basically all smut. And all the titles are from Prince songs because why not! Please comment - comments are so much more motivating than kudos, or nothing! LOL.

 

 

 

**Prologue: Morning Glories Never Cry**

 

 

Her father was growing hard of hearing, which was probably for the best, because he was not at risk for hearing her impatient sighs as he lectured her on the importance of getting married soon. Lately, that was all she heard from him. It was made worse by the bird that perched on their grand vizier’s shoulder, squawking out some of the words her father was saying.

 

“Brawwwk! Someone to take CARE of you!” Iago trilled, and Jasmine could have sworn that the damn bird seemed to take pleasure in repeating the infantilizing remark. She shook off the thought. He was just a bird; she was giving him far too much credit.

 

“You’re getting to be a certain age, dearest…”

 

“A certain AGE! Squauuuk!”

 

Jafar was smirking at her over his cup of mint tea. She glared and pointedly looked away.

 

“And I don’t want you to be alone.” Her father’s kind eyes shone brightly at her, and Jasmine felt her shoulders droop on a sigh. “I want you to be with someone you enjoy…being with. Someone who adds richness to your life.”

 

“Adds RICHES to your life!” Iago appeared to splutter before adding, almost as if by way of correction, “Richness! Brawwwk!”

 

Her father’s hand clasped hers with a gentle squeeze, and Jasmine offered him a small smile. “I know you want what’s best for me.”

 

“I do,” he replied fervently. “And I’m not such an old fuddy that I think I shall have my pick for you.”

 

The Sultan chortled, his belly jiggling. “No, no, we are more modern than that, are we not? You shall pick your own husband, of course. I trust your judgment and always have.”

 

Jafar snorted.

 

Jasmine pierced him with a look. He went back to merely smirking, the odious man.

 

“You shall pick your own husband,” the Sultan repeated grandly. “But to help you along, I have sent messengers out to far-off kingdom, with missives that say they should send their best to Agrabah. That way, my dear,” he smiled, mistaking the affronted and mortified look on her face for pleasure and eagerness, “you shall have plenty to choose from.”

 

“Missives!” Iago bleated. Jasmine wanted to put him on a rotisserie spit.

 

“Eligible men shall be arriving in Agrabah in no time,” the Sultan nodded. “They shall stay here, as guests of the palace, of course. You’ll have time to get to know them, and to decide if they are suitable. You shall have your pick.”

 

“You shall have your PRICK! Brawwwk!”

 

“Exactly,” the Sultan smiled, having clearly not heard a certain letter in the final word. “What Iago said.”

 

Smothering a laugh, Jafar clearly decided that he had had enough and rose from the table. He bowed, still laughing silently, and then swept from the table in a swirl of silken robes.

 

Jasmine watched him go, grumbling to herself. Jafar could leave, could come and go as he pleased, but she wasn’t quite so lucky. And when her father was determined, there really wasn’t any stopping him. This time, she rather thought he was serious.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, she thought to herself with another slow, long-suffering sigh. She was always complaining that life within these walls was boring. Maybe a few princes sauntering about, vying for her affection, was exactly what she needed to liven things up.


End file.
